Une âme retrouvée
by petitpain
Summary: Bella est une vampire, mais elle vit mal sa condition et regrette son humanité. Un jour sa nouvelle famille va recevoir de la visite, des personnes qui pourraient lui apprendre à voir la vie vampirique autrement et peut être même à l'apprécier. BxE
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tous le monde!!! Alors voici un peu de blablatage par rapport à ma nouvelle fiction ,en fait on peut dire que c'est ma première puisque celle que j'ai fait avant , je me sentais moins inspirée et du coup je n'ai fait qu'un tout petit chapitre ridicule, sorry :p donc me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour gniark gniark gniark ^^

Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas qu'ils sont à la talentueuse Miss Meyer et que moi je m'en sert pour faire joujou et libérer mon imagination :) .

Maintenant je tiens à signaler que cette fiction est une fiction Bella/Edward et qu'ils sont tout les deux vampirisés, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'humains. Je pense que dans cette fiction il y aura un peu de lemon, je ne sais pas quand exactement mais lemon vient à point à qui sait attendre comme on dit :p.

Par rapport aux personnages j'ai aussi intégrer deux personnages que j'aime bien, qui ne font pas partis de twilight c'est Eric et Godric de True Blood alors, pour les fans inconditionnels sorry d'avance parce que je les mets à ma sauce selon les souvenirs que j'ai de la série ce n'est donc pas un vrai « cross over ». Il y aura la famille Cullen au complet et plus si affinités.

Pour le point de vue avec lequel j'écris l'histoire pour l'instant c'est Bella mais je pense que ça peut varier selon mes envies (et les demandes éventuelles)car j'aime beaucoup les EPOV ^^

Explications faites, place au Résumé et au prologue de cette merveilleuse fiction (hum hum j'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi parce que bon j'écris pour moi mais si je le met en ligne faut pas se leurrer j'écris pour vous aussi ;) ) .

Résumé:

Bella est une vampire, mais elle vit mal sa condition et regrette son humanité. Un jour sa nouvelle famille va recevoir de la visite, des personnes qui pourraient lui apprendre à voir la vie vampirique autrement et peut être même à l'apprécier.

Prologue

Me fondre dans la masse. Être comme les autres. Quasi-invisible et insignifiante. Si j'avais eu un seul désir dans ma vie passée c'était celui-ci. Pourtant ma malchance, mon éternelle malchance en avait décidé autrement. Et le plus bizarre de tout c'était que j'étais comblée, quelqu'un m'avait remarqué et j'étais finalement heureuse de ne pas être si insignifiante que ça. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'adapter dans ce monde, mais pour une fois je me sens vraiment à ma place, même si je suis ce que je déteste le plus.


	2. Chapitre 1: HUMAINE

**Chapitre 1: Humaine**

Je passais mes journées devant cette fenêtre, à contempler les passants, pauvres humains insouciants, ne sachant rien du danger qui planaient au dessus d'eux chaque seconde. Ils faisaient partie du chainon alimentaire, et rares sont ceux de notre espèce à se montrer clément et à les épargnés d'une mort abominable. Nous autres damnés,enchainés à une soif insatiable nous consumant telle une sorcière à son bucher. Nous nous enflammions de l'intérieur rien qu'en effleurant par la pensée le souvenir d'un pauvre humain insouciant.

Pourtant je les enviais ces êtres-là, je passais mes journées à les observer, essayant tant bien que mal de me souvenir de ma vie passée où moi aussi j'étais insouciante. Mais mes souvenirs s'étaient peu à peu détériorer, d'un qualité inférieure à mes nouvelles capacités mentales ils avaient préféré fuir devant l'adversité. Un seul jour , ou plus précisément une seule nuit humaine me revenait en mémoire. Elle me hantait nuit et jour, chaque geste effectué, chaque idée pensée, chaque battement de cils , chaque repas... me ramenait toujours à cette triste nuit.

Bella Swan, 17 ans, née dans une famille aimante,fraichement diplômée d'un lycée à Phoenix en Arizona. Voilà le peu de chose dont je me souvenais à propos de moi. Même le visage de ma famille était flou. Je ne me rappelais d'aucun de mes amis, pourtant j'en avais pas beaucoup. J'étais une solitaire et ça me plaisait bien , du moins j'avais ce sentiment. J'avais souvent envie de pleurer en constatant ce vide pitoyable mais les vampires ne pleurent jamais, ils ne savent plus comment faire .Et m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne collait pas avec ma personnalité, même si ma mélancolie prenais parfois le dessus. Après tout ,même la jeunesse éternelle ne rivalise pas avec le trésor qu'est l'humanité. Non pas que je crache sur la soupe mais, j'avais la conviction qu'on m'avait enlevé quelque chose de précieux... mon âme. Une bouffée de colère et un sentiment d'injustice me submergeaient et je repensais à lui. Celui qui m'avait faite comme ça. Mon géniteur, celui à qui je voue un respect mélé à une haine incommensurable, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître. Cette nuit-là, j'étais rentré dans un bar avec mes amies, floues, pour fêter l'acquisition bien méritée de notre diplôme. Elles m'avaient emmené dans ce bar, pour le voir lui. Il était assit sur un fauteuil, impassible; de son trône il dominait toute la salle , et toute la salle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite à vrai dire. Je ne crois pas avoir été déjà attiré par un homme, ni une femme d'ailleurs. Les relations amoureuses tant dans ma vie passée que dans l'actuelle ne m' intéressaient pas. Cependant lorsque mes amies m'ont fait signe de le regarder, je le reconnu. Il était magnifique, ça je devais bien l'avouer. Il avait les cheveux blond pâle, la peau couleur de craie , miroitante comme un diamant, à l'époque je m'était dit qu'il avait surement mis une crème spéciale mais aujourd'hui je sais que non et pour cause nous avons la même peau désormais. Son regard était orgueilleux, fier, il ne souriait pas et se contentait ,blasé, de surveiller une salle bondée, subjuguée par sa magnificence. Ses yeux étaient noirs, on aurait pus croire que cette couleur les auraient fait paraître éteint pourtant on aurait dis qu'ils brulaient d'un désir, inconnu pour nous autres pauvres mortels, mais trop bien connu de la monstruosité que j'allais devenir. Cette profondeur noire me déstabilisa, elle n'était pas commune, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Pourtant son visage je l'avais déjà croisé. A la fermeture de la bibliothèque, tout les soirs , je le voyais sortir d'un ruelle d'en face, le pas pressé. Ils portaient toujours des vêtements sombres et des lentilles de contact de couleur pourpre, cela contrastait avec sa chevelure blonde. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était un mec bizarre, un peu gothique sur les bords. Jamais je ne me serai douter de l'effroyable vérité. Insouciante. Une nuit où j'avais laissé tomber mes cahiers et moi-même sur les marches de la bibliothèque, il passait par-là sortant de la ruelle. Sans m'adresser un seul mot, il me releva et me tandis mes livres, rouge de honte je l'avais remercié en bafouillant et il m'avait sourit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres fines et d'une voix suave m'avais dit « A très bientôt ».Puis il repris son chemin à pas pressés tel une ombre, une fraction de seconde j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien, incandescent, et ses pupilles cramoisies m'avaient laissé pantoise. Tout en ressongeant à cette brève rencontre , je le fixais assis sur son trône dominant. Je remarquais que tout le monde faisait de même , toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, comme si il était une œuvre d'art à admirer , personne n'osait l'approcher par crainte de l'abimer, une telle beauté ne pouvait être qu'éphémère et fragile. A nouveau je me trompais, si les gens n'allaient pas vers lui, c'était qu'ils le craignaient lui et pas autre chose. Je compris lorsque une jeune femme et un jeune homme vinrent s'agenouiller à ses pieds et avaient commencé à les baiser. Ils les fusilla du regard, méprisant, et se leva brusquement , les envoyant valsé. Ils gisaient par terre sous le choc et il leur marcha rapidement dessus, en frottant son pied sur eux, comme si il écrasait un mégot de cigarette. Cette scène me donnait envie de vomir tant cela me révoltait. Mais personne ne bronchait , tout le monde semblait trouver cela normal. J'étais partagé entre l'idée de m'enfuir de là, où de me lever et dire ces quatre vérités à cet espèce de guignol ou plutôt à cette espèce de somptueux guignol. Seulement après avoir fini la mascarade il se retira dans l'arrière du bar. C'est là que je remarqué qu'il était accompagné de deux personnes, tout aussi blanche et éblouissante que lui, mais elles avaient moi de charisme. Une était rousse et semblait avoir mon age, l'autre brun avec une mèche grisonnante semblait avoir la quarantaine.

Une fois qu'il eu quitté la salle, mes amies semblaient déçues mais elles me demandèrent quand même ce que j'en avais pensé.

- N'était-il pas magnifique, Bella? Avoue qu'avec ce genre d'hommes, tu pourrais craquer... Il a quelque chose de tout à fait mystérieux, m'avait dit une de mes camarades.

- Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas commun, en effet. Répondis-je

- Pas commun?! C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?

- Non en vérité ce n'est pas tout … il me dégoute.

- … il te QUOI?! Mais tu es complètement folle ma pauvre vieille, franchement va t'enfermer dans un couvent directement!

- Parce que vous trouvez ça normal et même attirant l'attitude qu'il vient d'avoir avec ce couple?! Et puis d'ailleurs c'est quoi leur délire? Le culte de la personnalité?

- Bella tout le monde ici rêve de baisers les pieds d'Eric.

- Oui Bella, si ce n'est plus. Il y a parfois quelques filles qui réussissent à l'accompagner dans ses appartements, ce serait un honneur pour nous toutes de pouvoir être choisies !dis une autre fille dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom.

- Si vous le dites... pour ma part je trouve ça un peu suspicieux et malsain.

- Malsain? Il paraît qu'il offre une nuit carrément torride à celles qui sont élues. Il choisit parfois des hommes mais c'est plutôt rare.

- Comment ça « choisie », « élue »?

- Ben t'as vu la rousse qui est toujours derrière son cul? Intervint une blonde dont je ne me souvenais pas non plus. C'est Victoria. Elle bosse pour Eric. Elle vient chercher une femme ou un homme dans la salle pour qu'ils passent une nuit magique en compagnie d'Eric, ensuite il paraît qu'ils n'ont plus le droit de revenir dans le bar mais que ça en vaut la peine, gloussa-t-elle

- mais c'est pas illégal ça? , en vérité je savais très bien que ce n'était pas illégal mais cette situation était trop bizarre,et mon intuition me criait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche et de malsain sous cette histoire mais je semblai être la seule à m'en soucier car mes amies me répondirent en criant et riant:

- C'est pas illégal de prendre son pied!!!

Je commençais à en avoir marre, l'écœurante attitude d'Eric et l'enthousiasme de mes amies à son sujet me donnait la nausée, et je pense que les quelques verres de vodka pris pour fêter la fin du lycée me montait à la tête. Je décidais donc de partir, mes amies un peu trop excitées à mon goût m'avaient vaguement prier de ne pas partir, en vérité je ne les intéressais pas plus que ça. Je me dirigeais donc vers le videur pour qu'il me laisse sortir. C'était un grand noir baraqué, il me regarda d'abord avec un sourire niais et quand je luis fis signe d'ouvrir les portes pour que je puisse partir, il me regarda, interdit.

- Ben … qu'est-ce que vous faites mademoiselle? M'interrogea t il visiblement surpris

- Ben... j'aimerais sortir si c'est possible? Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, pour bien lui faire ressentir le ridicule de son propos. Mais manifestement c'était moi qui était ridicule de vouloir une telle chose.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour rentrer chez moi?

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en marre de rester ici?

- Mais pourquoi?

- Mais je vous en pose des questions moi, abruti?! Laissez moi sortir!

- Excusez-moi, dit-il visiblement vexé par mon manque soudain de politesse c'est juste que ce n'est vraiment pas habituel.

- Comment ça « pas habituel » vous ne laissez jamais les clients sortir? Demandai-je ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Non, c'est juste qu'Eric n'a pas encore choisie sa compagne ou son compagnon de ce soir. Vous ne voulez pas être él... je ne le laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase

- Certainement pas!!!

- Ah... ah... bon si vous le dites, il me regarda décontenancé. Vous pensez que de jouer les indifférentes, fera que le choix sera porté sur vous? Personne n'a réussi à tenir cette stratégie jusqu'au bout, quand bien même Eric serai intéressé par cette facette là, vous ne pourriez pas lui résister plus de trente seconde et vous perdriez toute originalité...

- Et bien tant mieux, car ce n'est vraiment pas mon but, je vous l'assure! Maintenant par pitié laissez-moi partir, implorais-je ne pouvant plus écouter ce genre de discours, sur le merveilleux, le magnifique Eric.

- Hum, Vous semblez sincère cependant c'est très inhabituel.

- Je le suis, croyez-moi...

- Quand bien même je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir, désolée mademoiselle.

- QUOI?! hurlais-je

- C'est la règle, tant que Eric n'a pas choisi son partenaire pour la nuit, personne ne doit sortir, je n'ai jamais eu à appliquer cette close jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est une première! Maintenant retournez vous assoir et vous amusez un peu mademoiselle.

- Ça en était trop!! Maintenant je n'avais plus le droit de sortir! Même si j'avais peu de souvenir de ma vie humaine, je me souvenais pas avoir été aussi énervée que ce soir là, quand j'y repense avec plus de recul, je devais être comique.

Je décidais cependant de pas m'avouer vaincu, je fis mine de retourner m'assoir, puis je feignis de voir Eric dans un coin de la salle et hurlant son nom et pointant l'index dans une quelconque direction . Ma diversion marcha à merveille, le videur baraqué se retourna pour admirer son idole et je fonçais vers la porte , je me sentais proche de la délivrance quand tout à coup une furie rousse se plaça devant devant moi, si vite que cela me paraissait irréel, et je lui rentrai dedans sans aucun ménagement , me heurtant à une poitrine de pierre. Je rebondis et atterris directement sur le sol comme une pauvre andouille. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et m'aperçus que tout le monde observait la scène, moi qui détestait être le centre de l'attention c'était vraiment super! Mes jambes chancelaient sous l'effet du choc et je m'imaginais déjà les milliers de bleues qui allaient teinter mon corps dans les semaines à venir. Je maudissais intérieurement Eric et ce foutu bar, et ces prétendues amies qui de toute évidence n'en n'avait rien à faire de moi. Et je maudissais cette furie rousse, Victoria, et jurai de la haïr pour les mois à venir, ce que je ne savais pas c'était que j'allais la haïr pour bien plus longtemps que ça.

- Eric demande à te voir. Cette douce mélodie sanglante était sortie de la bouche de la rousse sulfureuse. Maintenant que je la regardais de plus près, elle était certes plus que magnifique. J'aurais été un homme je me serai roulé par terre rien que pour un regard d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas entendue ce que je viens de te dire? Lança-t-elle toujours sur un ton mélodieux mais sec. Que venais-t-elle de dire Eric voulait me voir? Très bien j'allais pouvoir dire ces quatre vérité à ce pauvre type, et enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il avait sans doute remarqué que j'avais essayé de partir avant qu'il fasse son choix. Je le dérangeais surement.

- Très bien , je vous suis.

Je sentais derrière moi des regards envieux , j'entendis même des verres se briser et des sanglots qui résonnaient dans la salle. Victoria m'emmena dans les fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et dans une pièce que j'identifiai comme une chambre à coucher. Le brun de tout à l'heure et Eric semblaient discuter, mais je ne compris pas un traitre mot de leur échange car ils parlaient si bas et si rapidement que j'eus même du mal à voir leur lèvres bouger. Eric se retourna vers moi et m'observa pendant quelques secondes et sans me lâcher du regard il ordonna à ses... sous-fifres, Victoria et Léopold, d'après ce que j'avais compris de quitter la chambre et de nous laisser seuls. Il était allongé sur le lit les jambes et les bras croisés. Il souriait faiblement et continuais de me scruter alors j'analysais la chambre. Toute la pièce était d'un rouge flamboyant, j'aurai pu me trouver au fin fond de l'enfer que ça n'aurait pas été plus rouge. Cependant tout avait l'air fait d'une matière très douce, bien que j'en eus très envie, je n'osais rien touché. Il y avait un bureau à droite du lit baldaquin, tout deux en bois rouge, sur lequel trainait négligemment quelques papiers. Il n'y avait aucune luminosité dans cette chambre, les lumières artificielles étaient légèrement tamisées. Je me suis de suite sentie très mal à l'aise, et je me dis qu'il ne m'avait peut être pas fait venir pour parler de ma tentative d'évasion mais plutôt parce qu'il m'avait « choisie ». Cette idée stupide me fis rougir plus que de raison, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, sévèrement et je ne rougis plus de gène mais de colère. Je suintais la haine pour lui de toutes mes pores. Puis il me fit signe de m'approcher de lui et de m'assoir sur le lit. Son regard était aussi noir que tout à l'heure mais être dans cette pièce seule avec lui , le rendait encore plus menaçant. Cependant malgré la terreur qui rampait insidieusement en moi, je conservais mon air sûr de moi et m'approchais lentement du lit, une fois arrivé à destination , ce qui me parut prendre des heures, je m'assis sur le rebord du lit de façon à être le plus éloigné d'Eric. Il continuait de scruter le moindre de mes mouvements, et lorsque je posai mes mains sur la couette rouge je ne pu m'empêcher de continuer à la caresser tant elle était douce et réconfortante. Il le remarqua et me fis un sourire en coin. Puis il prit la parole.

- La décoration te plait-elle, délicieuse Isabella?

- C'est très... rouge. Je me trouvais stupide je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire, il était déconcertant. ET je me surpris à être de nouveau gênée.

- Et bien la couleur de tes joues s'accorde à merveille avec cette chambre, ne trouves-tu pas?

Mes rougissement redoublèrent , ce qui le fit rire, une rire sans joie cependant. Comme si il avait rit pour la forme, plus que par amusement.

- N'as-tu rien à me dire Isabella? Reprit-il

- C'est vous qui vouliez me parler en premier lieu semblerait-il, répondis-je en espérant fortement que ma voix n'est pas tremblée. Et puis comment savez-vous mon nom?

- J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartiens.

Cette révélation me laissa perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce dont?

- Tu es plutôt étourdie et maladroite comme fille, je me trompe?

- Non, c'est tout à fait exact.

Il rigola et me tendit une carte blanche que je reconnu comme étant ma carte de bibliothèque.

- Tu l'as fait tombé l'autre jour dans les escaliers. Tu devrais faire plus attention Isabella Marie Swan.

- J'essayerai à l'avenir, lui répondis-je en reprenant ma carte. Merci de m'avoir rendu mon bien , à présent je vais vous laisser. Passez une agréable soirée.

- Pourquoi, partir si vite? J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose, un petit cadeau de bienvenue dans mon bar en quelque sorte.

Un petit cadeau? Je me demandais si il m'avait choisie pour passer la nuit avec lui, et cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère, il était magnifique mais jamais je ne pourrai faire quoique ce soit avec lui, il y avait quelque chose de malsain en lui.

- Non merci, ne vous sentez pas obliger surtout. Je suis convaincue que toutes les personnes derrière cette porte seraient ravies d'accepter ce ...« petit cadeau ». Mais si vous tenez tellement à me faire plaisir, peut-être pourriez-vous dire au videur qu'il peut me laisser sortir avant que vous ayez fait un nouveau « choix », tentai-je en vain. Mais il rigola à nouveau.

- Tu croyais que tu étais mon « choix » de ce soir? Se moqua-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je vexée de son ton moqueur

- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es déçue Isabella?

Je détestais qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, qui plus est par mon prénom entier.

- Pas le moins du monde, Eric.

- Hum. A vrai dire, le cadeau que je comptais de faire est bien plus grand que celui que je vais donner à mon « choix » de ce soir, ricana-t-il. Victoria,s'il te plait, fais entrer le « choix » comme dirai notre si agréable invitée, dit-il sur le même ton.

Alors que je me demandais comment Victoria pourrait bien entendre sa requête, celle-ci rentra avec une jolie blonde qu'elle tenait fermement par le bras, comme pour parer à une éventuelle fuite. Mais la jeune femme blonde, souriait et pleurait de joie , elle n'avait aucune envie de fuir. Et je reconnu une de mes amies, celles avec qui j'étais venue un peu plus tôt. Victoria lâcha mon amie et alla fermer la porte de la chambre à clef tandis que la blonde se jetait au pied d'Eric en les embrassant et que je sentais la terreur en moi se faisant de plus en plus envahissante. Mon souffle était saccadé, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, Eric continuais de me transpercer de son regard noir tout en caressant les cheveux de la blonde reconnaissante de ce geste qu'elle devait prendre pour de la tendresse mais qui n'était qu'en réalité qu'une ruse de plus pour affirmer sa supériorité. Je me levais du lit lentement, mes jambes tremblantes et n'arrivant pas à me défaire de l'emprise du regard noir. Je reculais jusqu'à buter contre le mur, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoivent que deux bras puissants et glacés me tenaient fermement. Et la voie de la furie rousse, vint me susurrer à l'oreille: « regarde, regarde bien... ». J'étais totalement pétrifiée. C'était ça son cadeau, la plus belle peur de ma vie, j'ai même crue que j'allais faire dans ma culotte. J'avais envie de crier, des cris d'hystérie, de m'arracher les cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire j'imaginais le pire des cadavres retrouvés mutilés, des bouts de corps éparpillés dans un champs, ou encore flottant dans l'océan. Mais au fond je savais que c'était bien pire que tout ça, ce qui allait se dérouler devant mes yeux allait être bien pire que tout ça. Ce que j'allais vivre, j'allais surement ne jamais m'en sortir saine d'esprit si je m'en sortais. Je voulu le dire à mon amie, mais elle regardais Eric avec adoration prenant ses mains de ses cheveux pour les porter à sa bouche et les couvrir de baiser. Soudain Eric pris un air dégouté et la jetta par terre. Puis il se tourna vers moi et me dis: « regarde, Bella, regarde bien,... je ne veux pas que tu en loupe une miette, tu auras touuuuut le temps pour cogiter après ». Que comptait-il faire de moi, combien de temps me garderai-t-il. Je pensais à mon père, homme droit et honnête, j'étais la prunelle de ces yeux même si l'on se voyait pas souvent, il serait anéanti. Et Renée, qui s'occupera d'elle, Phil?Et si ils divorçaient ou s'entendaient mal qui s'occuperait de ma mère? Mes pensées chaotiques par rapport à ma famille furent interrompes par les actions d'Eric. Il ne faisait que me regarder, il pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit, tout en me regardant. Il observait non pas mes mouvements car j'étais pétrifiée et de tout façon avec les bras de fer de Victoria qui m'encerclaient j'étais parfaitement immobile. Il semblait guetter toute mes expressions, les lueurs de terreur, de surprise et de colère qu'il y avait dans mes regards, et il semblait s'en délecter. Il commença à embrasser la jeune femme sur toute la partie supérieure de son corps et la déshabilla lentement, tandis qu'elle gloussait de contentement sous lui. Et il me regardait toujours, alors refusant de voir ça et lui barrant l'accès à mes sentiments, je fermais brusquement les yeux.

Et j'entendis la voix d'Eric « Ne fais pas ça Bella...Il faut que tu regarde comment t'y prendre, pour ta propre expérience, plus tard » J'étouffais un sanglot. « Non, non Bella ne pleure pas, délicieuse Bella » Trop tard mon visage était remplie de larmes brulantes et silencieuses, elles m'avaient trahies, je ne voulais pas pleurer non plus. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et il mit une main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes, sa main était si glacée que ça en était répugnant. Je me calmais mais refuser toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, il s'était de nouveau éloigné et me redis « regarde, Bella, regarde... ». Victoria, exaspérée, empoigna mes cheveux et les tira assez fortement vers l'arrière pour me forcer à réagir. Elle me fit tellement mal que j'obtempérai. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent Eric était à califourchon sur la blonde et ses lèvres étaient collées sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle le suppliait de la prendre, elle gémissait. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres fines et laissa apparaître ses dents blanches et acerrées, il les planta directement la chair de la pauvre insouciante et des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de la plaie. Il les lécha doucement tout en me regardant et continua de boire le sang de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémissait de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la soif d'Eric se fasse plus pressante et que ses pupilles aient pris une teinte cramoisie. La jeune femme criait désormais, elle était à l'agonie, mais Eric se fit plus ardu encore, et ses cris se firent gémissements puis sombrèrent dans le néant dans un dernier spasme. Eric laissa le corps inerte de sa victime sur le lit et se lécha les babines. Il s'avança vers moi et je n'avais pas réaliser que mes jambes m'avaient lâchement laissé tomber. J'étais sur les genoux, sur la moquette rouge, même Victoria m'avait relâché. Eric pris mon visage entre ses mains froides et déposa un bref baiser au goût de sang sur mes lèvres. Puis il approcha sa bouche du creux de mon oreille me murmurant « Maintenant je suis rassasié, je vais enfin pouvoir te livrer à l'éternité, oh délicieuse Bella », et il glissa cette même bouche sur ma nuque.

Je me souviens encore des crocs plantés dans ma chair, du plaisir intense que j'avais éprouvé sur le moment, de ce même plaisir qui s'était transformé en une torture insupportable et enfin à cet enfer que j'ai vécu pendant plusieurs jours, agonisant suppliant pour que l'on me tue. Oui j'aurai préféré mourir cette nuit là, plutôt que de devenir un monstre sans âme , sans humanité. J'aurais aimé être à la place de la jeune fille morte ce jour-là, morte dans l'ignorance de la cruauté de ce monde et sans douleur en comparaison à ce que j'ai vécu. Mais désormais je n'ai plus le choix de rien, je suis comme Eric, un être damnée, sans âme, un vampire, ...

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre , alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je compte pas poster cette semaine parceque j'ai des exams, mais j'aurai plus de temps libre après . Dites moi si vous aimez ou si vous avez des critiques (positives ou négatives) n'hésitez pas ;).


End file.
